


Unexpected Call

by HallaMothers



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers
Summary: Victor started reaching for his phone, maybe he should say something now. He wasn’t really that bad, he knew that for sure. She was just blowing it out of proportion, did she really talk about him to others like this? Didn’t she realize he was always there to help her?





	Unexpected Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr! I hope I did victor justice, he's not my go too for this fandom, but I had a lot of fun writing this anyway. Most of it came to me in a dream last night, which is weird to say but you know...follow your dreams and all that. Well enjoy!

She had barely waited for even a syllable was spoken before she started off. “I had the worst day.” There was comfort in knowing she could call her brother at any time to let off steam, sure she could call one of the ladies from work–but not this time, she didn’t want them to go on a tangent about funding. 

“Victor is driving me up the wall.” The problem however, she wasn’t actually talking to her brother–she had called the exact man who had been causing her such intense frustration. Victor was about to speak up, but decided that if she wasn’t going to check who she was calling then it seemed fair enough that he got to listen. Quietly, he muted his phone and put it on speaker–he was alone in the office, so as far as he was concerned this was staying between them.

“Not to sound too dramatic, but sometimes I feel like I’m being held hostage. I have to bow to his every whim, or I’ll lose funding and that’s that. That’s not even the worst part, though. He always calls me an idiot and sure I try to refute it, it doesn’t do anything. “ She paused, as if mulling things over. 

Victor started reaching for his phone, maybe he should say something now. He wasn’t really that bad, he knew that for sure. She was just blowing it out of proportion, did she really talk about him to others like this? Didn’t she realize he was always there to help her? 

Her next words caused him pause, however, his hand hovering above his phone.

“Maybe he is right,” She sounded almost…defeated, “I see him, and I think–there’s no one else I want to see in this moment. When I’m around him I feel almost like I’m suffocating, but it’s not really unpleasant.” Another long pause. “I just can’t see why he hates me so much, when it’s clear I’m head over heels. I just want to be around him, to feel wanted, is that too much to ask?” Probably so. 

She thought he hated her? That wasn’t it at all, he didn’t have the slightest clue how she came to the conclusion. He wasn’t that cold–he was just trying to separate business from personal….wasn’t he? There was no point in letting her continue, he felt like she would already be embarrassed enough at this rate, and he wasn’t that cold.

“Check who you’ve called before you start ranting, idiot.” She felt the ground fall out from beneath her, glancing at her phone. Clear as day, it said Victor. Her entire life was flashing before her eyes, he let her go one for ten whole minutes before saying anything and now he knew. Anna was going to kill her, this was the end of the line. Might as well start her will now. 

“You didn’t hear…too much did you?” She had her fingers pressed against her forehead, eyes cast down. It was hopeless, that much was obvious….but a little hope never hurt right? “Should I kiss funding goodbye?” Meek

Victor knew immediately what he wanted, but he drew the silence out until he was sure it was unbearable. Maybe this was an opportunity for both of them. Of course Victor felt the same, but clearly she didn’t know that, and making her squirm a little wouldn’t hurt since she’s not careful enough. After it had become too much for her to bare, he finally spoke up. “Meet me at LFG tomorrow at 8pm and I’ll forget I heard anything.” In truth, he didn’t want this to affect their business relationship, but not letting her know that wasn’t going to hurt either of them. “And wear something nice.” 

Another long awkward pause, it sounded like a date, was it a date? Well she had already stuck her foot in her mouth repeatedly, would it hurt to ask? “Is this a date? Are you saying I’m going on a date with you?” She was clearly nervous.

“Like I said, be here tomorrow.” His tone had almost a gentle edge to it. “Don’t be late.” Click. Without waiting for an answer, he had hung up. 

Well on the bright side, the funding is okay…and he didn’t say it wasn’t a date. All things considered, that could have gone much worse. Still, that didn’t stop her mortification at her own stupid mistake, that was never going to happen again, not in this life time or the next.

Now would be a good time to sleep this memory off. Standing up, she turned towards her bed. Better sleep as long as she can so she’s awake and alert tomorrow, since he had been skipping several hours here and there. 

Wouldn’t want to disappoint him.


End file.
